


my love let's go (it'll be you and me against the odds)

by fireinmyveins



Series: 〜 One-Shot Fics 〜 [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Background Poly, Banter, Bill is worried he'll be left alone because he's an undesirable grump, Canon Het Relationship, Cute, Desmond's mother is Puerto Rican fight me, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Pre-Assassin's Creed, Pre-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Weddings are never an easy thing, not even for Assassins. Not even for Bill Miles.





	my love let's go (it'll be you and me against the odds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



> For Assassin_J, who joins me in liking Bill when no one else will
> 
>  
> 
> *breaks into your house* yes hello, Desmond's mother is a Puerto Rican woc and his father is half-Inuit. this has been a PSA

* * *

Bill fixes the lapels of his shirt. Then he fixes them again. It's a grey shirt, the color steely, button down. He thinks it makes him look nice, makes his eyes look a little more blue and a lot more soft. He wonders if Lena will like it, and fusses with the lapels again, his heart a caged hummingbird wanting to get out.

He can hear Taqqiq's voice, scolding him for being such a baby, telling him to quit worrying. It sounds so much like she's really _there_ that when he senses someone behind him, he turns around, expecting to see his mother. But it's just Gavin, and Bill is reminded that his mother is long dead, and she will never get to slap his hands away, or call him by his name, or smooth his hair back the way she did when he was nervous. She will never see Gavin, or Lena, and will never hit Bill upside the head for running off and getting married, even if it wasn't the plan at first.

Taqqiq probably wouldn't want him to be sad or nervous now, when he should have been most happy, when they were safe and there was nothing to be worried about.

That was wrong of course. There was _always_ plenty to be worried about.

"You know you can't hide here forever?" Gavin leans against the wall in that naturally casual and relaxed way of his that Bill is kind of jealous about, the way he slumps his shoulders in his black jacket not unattractive in the least bit very unfair.

"But I can _try_."

Gavin laughs a little, like he thinks it's a joke, but it drops when he sees Bill's _not_ joking. He looks at him in the eyes and Bill turns his head because no, this isn't the time for Gavin's soul-searching moments, he'll just push his feelings down like usual and go out like he's not about to vomit.

"Having second thoughts?"  
Bill snorts at the idea. "No, it's not that."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I'm… I'm worried."

There's a moment of silence where he plays with his red-beaded bracelet, a gift from Gavin himself that's become a good luck charm he won't dare part with. Bill keeps his gaze downcast, almost fearful with every second of growing silence. He's about to beg him to say anything.

"I don't think the Templars would be such dicks as to crash your wedding."  
"That's not what I mean, Gavin." Bill doesn't answer that he doesn't think but know they are, in fact, _major_ dicks.  
"Then what is it? You look like you're scared."

Scared.

 _Scared_.

Bill thinks about how much he loves them. About how Lena wildly gesticulates whenever she talks or Gavin's weird love for mapping, about how neither of them can cook for shit, how their lips are sticky-sweet like candies. He remembers them being showered by bullets and feeling that urge, stupid and sudden to ask the question and Lena asking him at the same time, the two of them laughing, Templars momentarily forgotten until Gavin pulled them back to reality. Bill thinks about how they look at him: like he's the sun to them, like he's the most perfect thing they've ever encountered and they never want to leave him. The same way he looks at them.

It's a _lot_ for one man to take in. Bill doesn't feel any bit capable for or deserving of either of them. And now Lena is outside that room, waiting for him, and Bill's every mistake and flaw comes crashing down on him. He'll go out, and everything he carefully cultivated will be ruined and ripped from him cruelly, the way it always is.

So, no, it's not that he's scared. He's just absolutely, completely and utterly _terrified_.

And Gavin, clever, perceptive Gavin, can read it on his face. It's a blessing and a curse, because Bill is terrible with words and feelings and they both remember his awkward proposal, stumbling over the words once they were away from the Templars, alive and partially unscathed. He'd never have finished talking if he hadn't been kissed quiet. With Gavin, he doesn't have to say anything. He already knows.

A dark lock of hair falls over Bill's blue eyes (Gavin likes that shirt, thinks the color of it makes them just a _little_ more bluer, a _little_ more softer). Gavin brushes it back gently.

"You're such an _idiot_ , Bill." The tone is affectionate, like Gavin is perplexed about his current self-loathing, like he's so confused and a little irate as to why the man can't see can't see why Lena loves him so much.

Of course he figures they can work on that once their honeymoon is over.

Bill is happy Gavin doesn't try to comfort him or vocally dissuade his worries. It would have felt fake, awkward. Besides, there's enough in the underlying message, the little laugh as Gavin says it, that make him relax, shoulders dropping ungracefully as the pressure leaves just a little. The hummingbird in his chest slows down, but speaking is still hard.

So he wraps his arms around Gavin as thanks, pulls him close and now it's his heart that's running round like a hummingbird. It's a brief moment and they're done, presentable once again. Gavin offers his arm out jokingly, but he's rumpled up and blushing, his smile is honest and serious.

"Come on, our girl's waiting."

* * *

Lena looks beautiful. There's a bruise in her neck, just above her collarbone where a particularly brutish Templar hit her too hard, and her curly hair is standing up at certain angles and falling over a new, fresh scar on her cheek. But she has this way about her smile, and her golden eyes are the same as the sun that shines into the room, shining with mischief and a little dewy. She's not wearing a dress, there was no time to change after all, their wedding was rather impromptu, but she looks more perfect in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt than in any elaborate gown (not that she'd look bad in them, Lena could wear _nothing_ and still look great Bill can testify to that). When they stand side by side, he's still more than a little irritated that she's taller than him by a few inches.

There's no time to think about that though, because the commissioner is speaking and Bill's hands are sweaty and this? This was a bad idea, _he should go away Lena's going to say no she's going to regret it she's going to leave fucking hell he's stupid so stupid stupid stupid._

"What were you two _up to_ back there," Lena says, breaking his track of thought.  
He shrugs. "Oh, you know."  
"Do I?" Her peals of laughter sound like a song even with the suggestive nature. Gavin snickers and Bill knows they're both smiling dumbly and awed at her. There's some residual fear in his eyes because she says, "I hope he didn't change your mind about this. I'd have to kill him."  
"Shouldn't I be the worried one, manly pride and all that? I mean, look at him, that man's the _whole_ package. What were you thinking Lena?"

Gavin snickers louder. The commissioner clears his throat impatiently and Bill and Lena stutter apologies. Gavin snickers even louder and Lena kicks him in the leg to shut him up. It's Bill's turn to laugh.

The commissioner keeps going and they stand there awkwardly. After a while Lena gestures at Bill's shirt, uninterested in whatever the man has to say. "You know, you have really blue eyes, Bill."

 

The ceremony goes off without a hitch. Bill thanks the heavens that there haven't been any Templars, although Gavin has his gun, and he and Lena his blades, just in case. He's still paranoid.

"Do you, William Miles, take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The world freezes for a second. Bill looks back, for help, for clarity, for a goddamn advice written in cardboard. Gavin closes his eyes and smiles. _I'll leave this to you_.

The asshole.

Bill turns to Lena. She's smiling, not her perfectly trained smile reserved for people she dislikes or her sugary-sweet one for when she wants something. Not even her kind everyday smile. It's the rare lopsided grin she'd had when she first met Bill, when they talked about their respective childhoods, when Gavin joined them on the roof of the building during the meteor shower. A comforting smile, _everything will be alright, I trust you etched_ plainly into it. Bill's eyes follow the shape of her mouth down to her chin, her long neck and stop on her collarbones.

The necklace is there, as if it's always been there, as if that's where it always belongs. Carved from whalebone, held by a leather cord, a little stained from age, he knows it's worn smooth from being rubbed against fingertips— Lena's own nervous habit.

It had been his own, made by him and Taqqiq in that hazy time when he was a child, and he'd given it to Lena as a gift, the most valuable thing in his life to one of the most valuable people. It looks _beautiful_ on her, shining and new like the whalebone is now polished alabaster. She treasures it with her life, but Bill can't help but think that this is the first time he's seen it on her, and so lovingly taken care of.

He looks back at her face. Blue and gold meet. She smiles and reaches to touch his cheek. Behind them, Gavin is gazing adoringly.

And he wonders how he ever even thought of running away.

  
The wedding, already a rather quick process, passes in a blur. Before long there's a flourish over paper and she's Elena Andino-Miles (seeing his surname next to hers makes his heart beat cease). It's too good to be true, so much that Bill actually has to touch her waist to make sure that no, he's not dreaming.

When they're proclaimed man and wife, Bill blocks everything unimportant in the world out except what's in front of him, holds the urge to jump and scream with joy. He has a reputation to uphold after all.

(However, he grins madly and feels giddy like a child during Christmas when he sees the simple gold band on the same hand as one of Gavin's red-beaded bracelets. The latter looks _better_ , he thinks, especially with her necklace.)

Finally Lena grabs him by the lapels he ever so compulsively fixed, and tilts her head down and Bill pushes back all his thoughts, any resting worries and even his slightly wounded ego about their height because she's _kissing_ him, kissing _him_ , and it's perfect, and then she's pulling Gavin in, and it's the three of them, laughing and crying and dumb and _happy_. So happy and gorgeous bathed in the sunlight, together, and Bill thinks that they're going to be perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: they go back to the Farm and they're so happy and they kiss and have really fluffy honeymoon sex because they're so in love fite me
> 
> follow me on [@tumblr](http://www.plainbytheriver.tumblr.com) and ask me about these nerds and headcanons !


End file.
